Beautiful Words
by Sapphrine
Summary: As Draco Malfoy's soul slowly begins to fade, one other is trying to brighten it. Lonely tears spill forth, and love reaches from within. Will Harry Potter be able to heal this broken heart? Or will betrayal arise?
1. Gaffe

I have started this story because of my other H/D story, "The Unexpected Is Possible". This is a finer version of it, of I may say so myself. The other story was…was just…BLAH…lol. Anyways, this fan fic isn't the same, but it does have similar parts.

I named this story "Beautiful Words", because it describes my feelings. I have read many H/D stories so far, and many of them are so…wonderfully worded, I guess. I want to be like them. I want to create a story so powerfully written, that it takes the readers' breaths away. Lol…whatever…

Warning: This may be rated Pg 13, but there ARE swear words! So…brace yourselves!! Lol.

NO SLASH! Or at least, not right now. I'm not exactly planning any as of now, because I'm pretty sure I'll be horrible at it. If you want to read a story that MIGHT have slash in it, view my other D/H story, "Intuition".

Anyways, please r/r!!

Chapter 1 ~ Gaffe 

Something wasn't right. Harry felt wrong…wrong that he had done something so stupid…so absurd. Why did he? He had no right to, and now…now he was named a hero, but he did not feel like it.

He was supposed to be a kind of Golden Boy everyone would expect. A kind of idol that everyone was in awe in. Harry had never really felt this way, but now, whatever bronze he had in him had rubbed off. Now, he felt full of rusted nails. Full of broken china that was beyond repair.

Of course, many people would have thought that Draco Malfoy deserved it. He deserved being put in detention…deserved being cursed. But that wasn't so to Harry. Malfoy had done nothing, really. He had done nothing to deserve it. At least, he had done nothing so far.

In a way, Harry wished he could go back in time. Go back, so that nothing had happened. Go back so that he wouldn't be feeling so awkward…so…_erroneous_. He wished he could rectify this mistake.

Closing his eyes, Harry could almost feel exactly what had happened……as if he were living it once again……

It had been after class. Harry was walking to dinner with Hermione and Ron. His head was turned, as he argued with Ron about which chaser they should put on their Quidditch team.

And he bumped into him.

Looking up, Harry realized that he had crashed right into Draco Malfoy.

"Watch it, Malfoy," Ron had said roughly.

Malfoy raised his eyebrows, and answered, "I didn't do anything, Weasley."

"You were in our way," Harry spat.

"Really, Potter," Malfoy said. " You can't expect to have everything your way. But enough of this, I'm going to have dinner."

Harry had pulled out his wand before he knew what he was doing. "Wait," he said brusquely.

Turning, Malfoy eyed the wand warily. "What do you want, Potter?" he asked softly.

"I want you to apologize," Harry replied.

"For what?" Malfoy scoffed.

"For being rude."

"Honestly, Potter," Malfoy said. "_You're_ not even a prefect! I see no right in apologizing to you!" And with that, he turned and started to walk away.

Harry raised his wand. "_Impedimenta_!" he bellowed, sending a streak of light towards Malfoy.

Malfoy, however, seemed ready. Whipping around, he raised his own wand and shouted, "_Protego_!" The spell rebounded off his shield and hit Harry. Harry flew a good ten feet in the air, and landed in a crumbled heap.

"_Harry!" Ron and Hermione cried, and they raced toward him._

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"Yeah… fine…" Harry muttered.

"What is going on here?" Harry looked up to see Professor McGonagall pushing through the crowd. Taking one look at the scene in front of her, she said, "Mr. Malfoy, 20 points from Slytherin and detention. Now everyone, get to dinner. Potter, are you all right? Do you need Madam Promfrey?"

"I'm fine," Harry repeated. He was actually about to tell the Professor about the truth in the fight, but she had given a curt nod and left.

Looking around as he slowly got up, Harry could see Ron and Hermione, looking worried, the other students, looking perplexed, and then…then he caught sight of Draco Malfoy's face. Harry had never seen Malfoy like that. He looked angry, of course. But there was a flicker of expression that Harry had never known in Malfoy before. Harry saw a hurt, lonely expression sprawled upon Draco Malfoy's face.

"Harry! Ooh, Harry!" Harry turned around to see Colin Creevey racing towards him. "Oh Harry, that was wonderful! I loved how you just shot that spell towards Malfoy! And then, you got Malfoy in trouble! That was just awesome! I wish I had my camera……"

"Er…right, Colin," Harry answered, feeling the twinge of guilt that was nestled inside of him grow larger at every word that came out of Colin's mouth. "Listen, I'm going to bed, alright? Can you tell that to Ron and Hermione?"

"Sure thing, Harry! Anything!" And Colin raced off to complete the request of his pin-up.

Sighing, Harry retired to his dormitory, his head dizzy, and soul sick.

Why did he do that to Malfoy? And most importantly, why was he feeling so horrible inside? Harry could almost swear that before, he would be empty of regret. He was be bubbling over in happiness that he had competed with his long time rival, and won.

But Harry did not feel happy.

Thinking it over and over again, made Harry realize that Malfoy had done nothing wrong. It was he, Harry, who had not paid attention to where he was going, and knocked into Malfoy. It was Harry who had started the whole thing, pulling out his wand, when Malfoy seemed to want to shun any tussle. And to make matters worse, Malfoy had not even complained about the detention that he was unduly given.

Harry frowned into his pillow. It just wasn't like Malfoy. In fact, Malfoy wasn't like himself these days at all. Harry and his friends had not had a sneer, a taunt, or anything come toward them from him for the longest time. Actually, thinking about it, Malfoy had not mocked them at all that year. It was almost like something had happened…something that changed Malfoy inside and out. He was quiet and subdued in class, always answering a question correctly if called on, but besides that, he just seemed abnormal.

Not only was Malfoy acting strange, but his friends were too. Whenever Harry saw him, he was always alone, with no companionship. Strangely, Crabbe and Goyle had even left his side, so Draco seemed on his own. What would it be like, Harry mused, to have no friends? To have no one to confide your feelings in……no one to comfort you when you're upset?

And Harry felt a strange sentiment rouse inside of him. He wasn't sure what this feeling was, and it scared him. It was not any of anger, or hatred that Harry always stored up for Malfoy. It was a much more tender feeling, a feeling that made Harry's heart ache, made him feel that he needed to cry, but couldn't get the sobs out…nor the tears.

Slowly, Harry began to realize what this feeling was. He was feeling sorry for Draco Malfoy…he felt…he wanted to correct this blunder…to fix this gaffe. He needed to……wanted to……

~*~

Sitting alone, Draco looked out onto the magnificent sunset. The sky was almost dark, a heliotrope color, tinged with orange and pink.

Draco sighed.

He wished he could be like the sunset, so beautiful that it took your breath away. He wished that people could look at him, and think to themselves that he was beautiful, without any faults. 

But Draco did not think this selfishly. No, Draco knew, that when looking at the sunset, you could truly identify how it is. The twilight was so beautiful that you could just tell right away that it is magnificent inside and out. You could tell that if it had a body, you would know what it was like, because there was no way on earth that the inside wasn't as wonderful as the outside.

Draco wanted people to look at him, and judge him, not on the outside, but on the inside. He wished that everyone who even _glanced_ at him, would know that he wasn't the ass that everyone thought he was. He was complex, a puzzle that people left behind, because he was too hard to solve. No one wanted to spend time to try to fit the pieces, to heal Draco's unseen wound.

It was so obvious that no one cared about him. His father…his mother…Draco was sure that they loved him in a way, but not in the way that you felt so much contentment rise up in you. No, they loved him just because he was their son, the Malfoy heir. Perhaps Draco would never feel the love that he had always dreamed for. Perhaps his heart would never be gnawed by affection from another.

Even the kind, loyal Gryffindors didn't give a shit about him. Draco didn't expect the to, but still, you couldn't help but feel a bit miffed that the Golden rulers of the school were so arrogant of their surroundings, so ignorant of changes, that they brush right past them.

And now…now that Harry Potter had destroyed his life. His father had been sent to Azkaban, and everyone loved him for it. But Draco didn't. He didn't hate Potter as well, because there was no point. How would hating Potter bring his father back? Lucius might be Draco's father, but he had never been much of a parent to him. Still, though, Draco _had_ to feel angry at Potter for taking away his father, taking away one of the few people who had loved Draco in the slightest.

And Potter had also put him in detention. Draco put on a faint smile at that. He had to admit, it was clever of Potter to get him in trouble like that, making it look like it was Draco who had attacked him, and not the other way around.

But in a way, Potter had also done Draco some good. This detention would be an excuse to avoid the other Slytherins. His friends……they had grown apart from him. Draco had plenty of mates before. Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, Theodore, Blaise, Millicent…you name them. But soon, Draco became meeker. He didn't crack jokes anymore, didn't make fun of people. And his friends didn't like this new Draco. They started, at first, to pretend to be concerned, smiling falsely at him, and asking him if there was anything wrong. Then, they just began to deliberately ignore him. 

Draco didn't mind. He liked the peace that he was left in, liked to have time to think. Soon after, Draco realized that his friends…had never actually been his friends. They just wanted to hang around someone strong, someone powerful. But now, what was Draco left with? His father, now named as a Death Eater. And Draco himself, acting oddly. No, obviously, Draco was not fit to be a leader anymore.

Draco really didn't know why he had become suppressed all of a sudden. All he knew, was that the change had washed over him during the summer. He had been alone most of the summer, and the silence grew with him. He found it wonderfully different from what he was used to, and that was probably what had happened. Over the holidays, Draco had become a new person.

But in a way, Draco did not like this change. He felt lonely. He wanted a friend to divulge in, someone he could trust. Of course, his old "friends" weren't like that at all. They were like picky eaters. They may like one thing for a while, but then, would get bored of it. Draco wanted someone new. Someone who would sincerely care.

Draco wanted a friend. A true friend that would never abandon him…a friend that would give him love and support.

But that wasn't possible. Of course it wasn't. Nobody would want to be Draco Malfoy's friend, nobody.

He would never be cared for.

Never be loved.

And with that, Draco Malfoy buried his face in his hands, and began to cry. Soft, quiet sobs that, if heard closely, would shatter anyone's heart into pieces.

~*~

What do you guys think? I don't think it's too bad…I mean, I think it's a lot better written than my "The Unexpected Is Possible" story. Oh well.

_Anyways, please review!!_


	2. This Day

Hmmm…reviews aren't bad!! Lol. I am feeling rather lazy right now, so I guess I'll answer reviews later…lol, sorry everyone!!

Anyways, do you guys think the summary of the story is a bit…mushy? I dunno, I guess it isn't your average summary…oh well…

R/r please!!

~*~

**Chapter 2 ~ This Night**

"What's he doing?"

"Crying?"

"What the fuck!"

"He's such an ass…"

"Crybaby!"

Draco could hear muttering going on around him, and he could hear what the mutterings were about. But he didn't care. He had kept his soul to himself for too long, and now, it felt strangely good to be letting out some emotions.

"Hey, Malfoy!"

Draco wiped his eyes and looked up. There was Blaise Zabini, followed by Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, and Millicent Bulstrode. Blaise had, surprisingly, been made leader of the group after they all abandoned Draco.

"What," he asked tiredly. He was in no mood to fight.

"Why are you crying?" Blaise sneered. "Is it because you lost all those points for Slytherin? Thought it was smart, huh?"

Draco sighed. Getting up, he headed toward the door of the common room. But, Theodore blocked his way.

"Where are you going?" Theodore asked. "Going somewhere else to cry?"

"Get out of my way, Nott," Draco said quietly.

"Make me."

Draco sighed again. He had absolutely no frame of mind for this. Whipping out his wand, he muttered, "Inconsciente!" A brilliant white light flashed, and Draco blinked. Opening up his eyes again, he saw that the other four Slytherins had been knocked out. Satisfied, he went out of the common room.

Draco headed toward the library. He figured that even if Blaise wanted revenge, he wouldn't be stupid enough to pick a fight in the library. Plopping down at one of the hidden tables, he began to read.

He was half-way through "Positive Potions", when he heard someone coming towards him. His hands gripped his wand inside his robes, and he looked up.

He was rather shocked at the individual in front of him.

"Look…" a nervous start. "We need to talk…"

Draco peered suspiciously into the eyes of Harry Potter.

~*~

Harry went to find Professor McGonagall. He was going to tell her the truth, even if he was the one who ended up with detention. The Gryffindor blood inside of him told him to do this. To be honest, truthful, no matter the consequences.

Heading toward the staff room, he played what he would say in his head.

"Yes Potter?" Professor McGonagall would be surprised that he was there.

"I…I need to tell you something, Professor…"

"Oh really? What is it?"

"It's about this afternoon."

"Yes…the one where Mr. Malfoy attacked you?"

"Yes…well, he didn't."

"Pardon?"

"He…he didn't attack me, Professor. I attacked him…he just used the Shield Charm…I know I shouldn't have, but…well…I don't know what got into me…"

Harry paused. Would the Professor be very angry at him?

Probably not, Harry decided. After all, he had decided to come clean.

"I'm disappointed in you, Potter,"

"Yes…I know…and I'm sorry…"

"Very well, but you do know that you will have to take Mr. Malfoy's place in detention?"

"Yes Professor, I know…"

"Good. I shall inform Mr. Malfoy about the situation, and I will send you an owl about the time of detention."

"Thank you Professor."

"No problem. Good night, Potter."

"Good night Professor."

Great, Harry thought. It would come out great.

But it didn't.

For as soon as Harry was finished thinking about all that, Professor McGonagall had come rushing out the staff room. Spotting Harry, she hurried over.

"Potter! Thank Merlin…I was just looking for you!"

"You- you were?" Harry felt nervous. What if Malfoy had already told her?

"Yes, I was. I have detention sessions all this week, Potter, and the next."

Harry nodded, although he still didn't understand.

"And tonight, I have a staff meeting about the possible discharge of Moaning Myrtle…"

Harry nodded again, still completely confused about the whole situation.

"So I have no time for Mr. Malfoy's detention."

Oh, Harry thought. Now it's getting somewhere.

"I am asking you to take my place."

Nod. Nod. Then, realization dawned upon him.

"WHAT?" he exclaimed. "Me…but…but…"

"I cannot just let Mr. Malfoy get away with hexing students in the corridors! Surely you understand that, Potter?"

"Yes…yes Professor, I do, but-"

"Very good. The detention is tonight night at seven, in the empty classroom of the North Wing. Make sure you tell Malfoy that, won't you?"

"Yes Professor…I mean-"

"Very well Potter. Good night to you."

And she walked off, leaving a stuttering Harry behind.

Crap, Harry thought. Now what am I supposed to do? Sighing, Harry decided to go and find Malfoy anyway. He couldn't get off the detention, so he supposed that he might as well go easy on him.

~*~

"Potter, I asked you a question! What do you want with me?"

Harry snapped out of his walk down memory lane.

"Uh…"

Draco raised his eyebrows. "Yes?" he asked.

"Er…why…why are your eyes red?"

Draco looked startled, while Harry was cursing at himself. Damn, he hadn't meant to say that!

"Mind your own business!" Draco snapped.

"Why should I?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Because it's my life!"

"So?"

"Really Potter, you need a life!"

Draco started to get out of his chair, but then sat down again. He hadn't noticed it, but his legs had fallen asleep while he was sleeping. Shit, shit, shit, he thought. Now I'm stuck with Potter.

But Harry didn't seem to have any desire to spend any more time with Draco. He looked down at him, and said…

But Draco didn't hear anything. He was looking up, and into the eyes of his worst enemy. The person he hated the most.

He loved those eyes…

Emerald eyes, that swarmed with bits of sea green, making them look so mystical, so fascinating…

"Malfoy? Are you listening to me?"

Draco blinked. He tore his eyes away and looked down at the table, confused. What was he thinking?

Harry sighed.

"I said, McGonagall told me to take her post in giving you detention. So, you have to meet me at the empty classroom in the North Wing…got it?"

Draco nodded, hearing, but not taking in.

"Good. I'll…I'll see you tonight, Malfoy…"

And Harry walked away.

Draco sat still, trying to rub the memory of Harry Potter's eyes out of his mind. But, the picture of those jade green eyes burned darkly, as if etched into his skull forever.

Suddenly, Draco actually assimilated what Harry had said.

Him? Detention with Potter? Why? Why didn't Potter tell McGonagall the truth? Weren't Gryffindors supposed to be brave at heart? Good…honest? That's not what Potter was acting like. Draco sighed. He supposed that Potter thought he deserved it… taunting him all those years…

Wait a minute!!

He most certainly did not deserve this detention! Potter deserved to be made fun of…to be taunted. He was the most bigheaded git Draco had ever met! Of course he deserved it!

Draco sighed. He supposed that he would have to go to the detention. Otherwise, he would get in trouble.

It seemed so strange, that, only a few months ago, Draco was the heart of the school. Girls, swooning over him, popularity crowding over his head…and now…now it was as if he did not exist anymore…as if he were just a shadow that darkened the hallways… Nobody paid him anymore mind anymore…he was invisible…a small gust of air that disappears without a trace.

Closing his eyes, Draco put his head down onto the table. Peace…and quiet. That was what Draco needed. Just some time to himself.

~*~

Great, thought Harry bitterly. I can't wait until tonight!

He didn't even know how to do detention! Okay, so he had done detention with Snape, cleaning out the jelled frog jars…and yes, he had done detention with Umbridge.

But that was no detention that he could do! He had no jars full of jelled frog, and had no quill that drew blood from you.

Then again, Harry thought, Malfoy really shouldn't be doing detention. It was Harry's fault that he was in the first place, thus, Harry's fault that he himself was in this sticky situation.

Way to go, Harry, he thought resentfully.

Then, he decided. He would apologize to Malfoy tonight. He hated the idea, but he absolutely had to!

Yes…that was it…tonight…

Tonight…

~*~

Finished!

That took a while, didn't it? Lol, sorry. 

Anyways, I'll answer reviews next time! But that might be a little long, because I really need to start working on my other fics. I really have no idea why I started this one in the first place!!

Review please?


	3. Lost at Sea

Oooookay…well…Iiiiiiii'm ba-ack!! LOL… 

But seriously, I had no idea about how I was going to write this. I mean, detention…okay…how? Lol…sooo…this chapter took a while…sorry!!

I also have a bit of a problem, because the main idea of this whole story went into my one-shot, Torn To Pieces. So now, I'm basically stuck with no plot…

Oh jolly day…

Suggestions, anyone?****

Heh…Carry on, now…;D

**Chapter 3 ~ Lost At Sea**

****

Harry walked slowly towards the North Wing, hoping at every step to suddenly wake up and find that everything had just been a bad dream. But know matter how far he walked, how fast he ran, he wouldn't wake up.

It was as if this was real…

Ha! He thought to himself. You're going mental, Harry…This IS real! And you're the one who created this nightmare in the first place!

Yes, Harry had to admit. It was his entire fault that he was stuck giving detention to Malfoy…after all, he had started the stupid fight…

Well, he thought bitterly. Serves you right…

Harry edged toward the empty classroom, hoping that Malfoy wouldn't show up. Maybe he would just skip it…Harry sure had no problem pretending that Malfoy did show up…as long as he didn't have to meet up with him…

But all of Harry's eager thoughts disappeared as he walked in. Draco Malfoy had already arrived, and now was sitting at one of the tables, reading a book. Harry absent-mindedly noticed how wonderfully blonde and soft Draco's hair looked.

Malfoy looked up as Harry walked in, and proceeded to close his book. He then stood up, and looked Harry straight in the eye. Harry vaguely felt himself shiver at the cool, frosty look, but then banished it out of his mind.

"Potter," Malfoy said calmly.

"Malfoy," Harry nodded.

"Er…what exactly is this…detention…?" Draco asked, when Harry didn't move from his spot.

"What?" Harry jerked out his gaze. He seemed to be lost in a totally different world lately these days…

"What…do…you…want…me…to…do…?" Draco asked slowly, acting as if Harry was a 2-year old.

"Erm…" Actually, Harry hadn't really thought up of any detention "worthy" of Malfoy. He had tried, but nothing seemed like it deserved to be done by Malfoy. Draco Malfoy was, of course, way below the belt.

"Well?" Draco raised his eyebrows, waiting for an answer. "I really don't have all night…"

"Like you have anywhere else to go," Harry retorted.

Draco flinched, but luckily, unnoticeably to Harry. Potter was still glancing around, as if the room could tell him what to do.

"Just…leave it," Draco spat, and then sat down again, with such force than his chair actually scooted backwards a few inches.

"Er…" Harry felt very uncomfortable. He was suddenly afraid that Malfoy would draw up the subject of "why they were there in the first place", and that he would be forced to admit that he had been wrong.

Draco, however, seemed unconcerned with any matter, as he had just picked up his book again. "If you're not going to do anything, Potter," he drawled. "I won't be wasting my time arguing with you."

Harry sighed, and then stepped forward. He pulled out a chair opposite of Draco, and plopped down on it.

"Fine," he said.

Time passed. Harry really didn't know how long. All he knew was that there was silence. One of the loudest silences he had ever heard. It was ringing in his ears. Nothing made a sound; yet, he could hear the stillness, screeching rather loudly.

Finally, with nothing to do, Harry focused on the one "living thing" in the room with him. Draco Malfoy. He really wanted to see what was behind those cold gray eyes. He wanted to know what Malfoy was always thinking, under that gelled-up hair. He wanted to know if Draco Malfoy actually had a heart.

Don't be stupid, he told himself. Of course he doesn't have a heart! If he did, he wouldn't make snide remarks about you all the time…wouldn't try to get you hurt…or expelled…

But, Harry's mind suddenly snapped with new thoughts. But you've been like that too! You've always hated Malfoy…always made fun of him…you wouldn't have cared if he were expelled…remember the summer at the fifth year? Didn't you want to hurt him?

**But we're different, **Harry tried to argue back. **He thinks that muggle-borns should be kicked out…he thinks Dumbledore is a fraud…he thinks that Voldemort is great…**

You can't help what you believe…Harry's mind was going out of control. YOU believe that Dumbledore is great, and that Voldemort is the most evil thing on Earth…but you also believed that Peter Pettigrew was good…Sirius was bad…but something changed your mind…didn't it? Maybe something will change your mind about Malfoy…

**No way! We've hated each other for so long…if we were to be friends, why aren't we now?**

Because you refused his hand on that first day of Hogwarts, Harry's mind reminded him. It's your fault.

**But Ron and I were friends! He dissed Ron!**

And you diss Pansy Parkinson. You don't have to be friends with someone to be friends with someone else.

**But...but…**

No but-

"Potter!" Harry's head snapped.

"What?" he asked grumpily.

"Stop staring at me! It's very…unnerving…"

"Oh…" Harry didn't realize that he had been looking at Malfoy this whole time he had a "mental" fight with himself. He dimly wondered who would have won if Malfoy hadn't interrupted him.

"Potter!"

"What?" Harry snapped.

"Didn't I tell you to stop staring at me?"

"Er…yeah…" Harry shifted his gaze elsewhere.

Interesting couch…He thought. Big enough for two…

Harry's head snapped back, and he mentally slapped himself. Big enough for two? Where had that come from? He must have been thinking about Cho…yes…that was it…he was thinking about Cho…

But no…he wasn't…he wasn't thinking about her…he had gotten over her a long time ago…forgotten about her…what was her name again? Oh yeah…Cho…

He glanced at his watch, and noticed with a start, that it was already ten o'clock. Had they really been there so long…? For three hours…?

Had he really been staring at Malfoy the whole time…?

Oh shit, Harry thought. I still have to apologize to Malfoy, don't I? Shit…

"Uh…" Harry cleared his throat. Draco looked up at him from the top of his book.

"Well," Harry began. "It's…er…late now…and…er…you should go…"

"Ummm…okay," Draco answered, raising his eyebrows. Why the hell was Potter sounding so…nervous…?

"And," Harry continued, staring at his hands on the table. "Er…I need to…er…say…"

"Spit it out," Draco replied calmly, only his eyes showing the faintest signs of amusement.

"That…" Harry took a deep breath. "ThatI'msorryIgotyouintotroublebecauseIstartedthatwholestupidfightandI'msorryalright?"

"Er…" Draco was lost for words. But then again, that just might be because he had no idea what Potter had just said.

"Now you can go," Harry muttered, breathing rather heavily from the colossal amount of oxygen he had used.

"Okay…" Draco said, sounding a bit surprised. He picked up his book and left, all the while giving Harry a strange look.

Glad **that's** over, Harry thought to himself.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Ron asked, when he saw his best friend stumbling back into the Common Room. "You look a bit pale…"

Harry muttered something that Ron didn't really catch. If he hadn't known better, he would have thought that he heard him say, "Messed up mind…"

But really…Harry would never say that…

"What?" he asked, leaning closer.

"Never mind…" Harry huffed. "I'm going to bed."

"Er…alright…" Ron felt bewildered. It was only eight o'clock, and they usually lolled around until midnight…

Something was definitely wrong…

But…what?

Harry tossed and turned in his bed, unable to go to sleep. This was absurd…his own head almost suggesting that he liked Malfoy! That was the stupidest thing he had ever heard…yet…

It's true…isn't it?

**NO! NO! NO! This is idiotic! What the fuck is wrong with me?**

Nothing's wrong…Harry…except for the fact that you are denying the truth.

**That's stupid!**

If you say so…

Needless to say, Harry did not have a good night.

"Harry?" Hermione asked worriedly. "You look ever so pale…are you alright?"

"I'm…fine…" Harry mumbled. "I just didn't sleep much last night…"

"Did you…" Hermione asked softly. "Did you have another…dream?"

"No," Harry said. "It's nothing like that. I just…couldn't sleep…"

"Oh, alright," Hermione said, looking relieved. "Well, you ought to be glad it's a Saturday!"

"Yes, I'm glad," Harry said, yawning. "Remind me why I'm up at the crack of dawn?"

"Oh, well! You've never gotten up to enjoy a sunrise, Harry!"

"I don't need to…" Harry muttered. "My sleep is prettier…"

"What?" Hermione asked, leaning closer. 

"Er…I meant…Ron hasn't either!"

"Yes, I woke him too," Hermione answered, frowning. "But he fell asleep while he was putting his trousers on…"

"Oh…" Harry said. "Why did he bother? I just came here in my pajamas."

"I suppose he wasn't thinking right…" Hermione said bemusedly

"Right…" Harry said. "Well…the sunrise is lovely, Hermione, but I'm going to bed."

"Alright," Hermione answered, looking disappointed. "See you in a couple of hours!"

"Maybe…" Harry said sleepily.

He tossed, and turned. And tossed again. He couldn't get to sleep. Even if he did, he was just be haunted with dreams of deep green…pure seas, floating calmly…peacefully…

It sounded wonderful…it looked wonderful…but it didn't feel that way...it was...strange...

He was lost.

~*~

**A/N: **You know…I've realized…I don't seem to write a lot for this story…do I? I mean…this is only five pages on Microsoft Word…and…that's not a lot…

Lmao…oh well…I guess this will just be one of those "short chapter" stories…

Thank you all for your reviews, I love reading them!

~Rine


End file.
